Ichi The Killer: Penetration
by KODfan
Summary: Ichi, the brutal yet kind hearted serial murderer enrolls in Honnouji Academy to live the high school life he's always wanted under the supervision of Lady Satsuki, who believes he'll prove useful to her in some way. But when he meets Ryuko Matoi and finds out about her revealing uniform, will Ichi be able to control himself, or will his sadistic tendencies get the better of him?
1. Redemption

Ichi was making his way to the entrance of Honnouji Academy. He was really excited, as today would be his first true day of high school. Ever since becoming a free man, free from Jii-san's control, he decided to live the highschool life he's always wanted, and while every other highschool in Japan turned him down, he was surprised to find that Honnouji Academy accepted his request. He didn't care why, he was just happy to start anew.

He finally reached the entrance and walked inside to the massive grounds. He looked up in awe at the gargantuan school. Watching the new guy arrive was a group of four bullies who liked to pick on the newbies.

"Hey look! It's the new kid!" One of them said as they walked up to Ichi. He was nervous.

"Uhh...uh...hi. I'm Ichi." he said forcing a smile.

"Hey Ichi. Let me show you how things work around here."

He gave Ichi a hard shove, making him stumble back a bit. Meanwhile, a certain scissor wielding girl and her friend were watching the events unfold.

"Now ya hate to see that..." Ryuko said.

"Poor guy...why do they always do that?" asked Mako. Ryuko sighed and stood up.

"Well, I think I could let out a little steam..."

She then walked towards them. Ichi was about to be shoved again but as if reflex, Ichi gave him a hard kick to the stomach. He kneeled down in pain and coughed up blood.

"Kill that son of a bitch!"

Ichi cringed at the word "kill" as the rest of the boys surrounded him. Ichi was terrified, so much so that he was about to cry. Ryuko stopped in her tracks, confused.

"What's with that guy?"

"What's wrong crybaby? Scared of a little fight?" one of the boys asked. Tears ran down Ichi's face.

"P-Please..." said Ichi. One of the boys suddenly lunged at him and Ichi gave him a spinning hook kick to the face, knocking him out instantly. Ichi continued to cry and wail as he delivered a straight kick to the next boy's face, knocking him out as well. Ichi then let out another cry as he chased the last boy, who tried to run away.

"Get away from me you psycho!" the boy yelled. Ichi gave him a hard drop kick to the back, knocking him down. Ichi then screamed as he kicked the boy's head, knocking him out. Ichi then turned his attention to the boy who was still conscious.

"You...you freak!"

He stood up and took out a switchblade knife. He then lunged at Ichi in an attempt to stab him. Ichi kicked the knife out of his hand then with his other leg spin kicked him in the head, knocking out. All the other students watched in awe. Ichi then fell to his knees and cried. He thought he would never have to hurt anyone again, but his instincts were to strong to handle.

Ryuko walked up to him, still confused over the situation.

"Uhh...you okay there, dude?"

Ichi gave little response. He continued to cry and wipe his tears.

"Aww...don't feel bad."

Mako appeared behind him and gave him a hug.

"Those ruffians deserved every beating you gave to them for bullying you. It's okay."

The longer Mako hugged, the more he began to calm down, and soon turned around and hugged Mako back.

"There you go...all better."

Ichi rubbed his hand down and lightly groped Mako's breast. Mako yelped and blushed. Ichi realized what he did and immediately let go of Mako.

"Oh! Oh my god! Please forgive me!" Ichi said kneeling on the ground.

"Uh...no harm done. What's your name?"

"I-Ichi." he said standing up.

"Nice to meet you, Ichi!" Mako said with a smile. "You can call me Mako! And this here is my best pal, Ryuko!" she said putting her arm around her.

Ichi stared at Ryuko and noticed that her midriff was exposed. This was enough to get him aroused. He started to gain an erection.

"Uh...hi Ichi." Ryuko said awkwardly. Ichi looked up at her.

"Uh...hi." he said forcing a smile while slowly covering his groin.

"Uhhh do you have to use the bathroom?" asked Ryuko. Just then stomping towards them came Gamagoori.

"And just what is the meaning of this!?" he roared.

"Easy there, Jumbo. Ichi here was being bullied by some thugs but he beat them all up by himself." explained Ryuko.

"Is that right? Mindless fighting on school grounds results in serious consequences!"

"It wasn't mindless fighting!"

Mako stood up and raised her hands in the air.

"Ichi here was just defending himself! Defending himself against those four bullies! Boy he sure beat them good, just like Sonny Chiba! Hiya!" she said doing a bunch of weird poses, confusing Gamagoori.

"B-bullies?" Ichi quietly asked.

"You see Ichi knows kung fu! He really didn't want to beat those boys up! He was so sorry you should have seen it! Please don't report this to Lady Satsuki!" asked Mako cutely.

Gamagoori sighed.

"I'm afraid I must, but...I suppose I can refer to it as an very unimportant incident..."

"Thank you so much!"

"Whatever...just try to keep it under control, alright? This is your first day, Ichi. Try to make a good impression. And get changed into some kind of uniform."

"Y-Yes sir."

Gamagoori nodded and walked away.

"Who was that?" asked Ichi.

"That was Gamagoori, one of the Elite Four, who run the school. He's in charge of disipline." explained Mako.

"I see..."

"So...Ichi. Where are you from?" asked Ryuko.

"Uh...not from around here...heh heh."

"I see. That kinda makes two of us."

"Ryuko..." said Senketsu. "I get a very, very bad feeling about this young man..."

"What makes you say that, Senketsu?" asked Ryuko, confusing Ichi.

"Uh..."

"Oh, Ryuko likes to talk to her uniform!"

"Uh...heh heh."

"Okay..."

"Yeah. Say, you should probably get dressed into your uniform as well."

"Oh, you're right!"

5 minutes later...

Ichi stepped out of the mens room and up to Ryuko and Mako, wearing his dark black leather football looking uniform, with a large yellow "1" painted on the back. He actually hated wearing it, because it reminded him of the past, but rules were rules.

"Whoa..." said Ryuko. "That's actually kind of rad."

"Uh...thank you." said Ichi with a smile.

"Yeah...what kind of uniform is that?" asked Mako.

"It's...something I've always worn..."

"Interesting..."

Just then the bell rang.

"Oh my gosh! We better get to class!" exclaimed Mako.

"Right!" said Ichi. They all hurried to the classroom.

Meanwhile...

Gamagoori stepped up to Lady Satsuki in her Chamber.

"Lady Satsuki..."

He kneeled down to her.

"Ichi...the new student. He got into a fight with four students. They all took him on but he beat them up. I'm sure nothing will come of this."

"You really think so?"

"Hm?"

"Ichi is no ordinary student. He is extremely dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"He not even of high school age. He is the very same Ichi who is responsible for the deaths of hundreds...maybe even thousands in the inner city regions all over the country. The notorious murderer, Ichi the killer!"

"W-What?"

"He sent a request to enroll in the academy. He told me his whole story, of course it's hard to believe."

"Th-The same Ichi...who tears people to shreds?"

"Yes...he fights with a blade so sharp, so powerful, there's no telling what material it can cut through."

"Why...allow him to enroll?"

"Because. He may prove to be a valuable asset."

"I see...you have a plan for him."

"Indeed I do. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lady Satsuki. It is."

"Good. Report this to the rest of the Elite four."

"Right away."

Gamagoori left as Satsuki took another sip of her tea.


	2. Proposal

Ichi, Ryuko, and Mako quickly entered the class of Aikuro Mikisugi and sat down in the available desks.

"Ah. Right on time. You in the black, are you Ichi?" Aikuro asked. Ichi stood up.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, just making sure. Now, let's get-"

"ATTENTION! Will Ichi please make his way to Lady Satsuki's chamber at once!"

Ichi looked a little nervous.

"That'd be you, Ichi. If you get lost, they'll help you find your way."

"Right, sir."

Ichi left the classroom as the rest of the class, including Ryuko and Mako watched in intrigue. Why would Lady Satsuki grant the new student an audience? And for what?

Ichi nervously made his way down the hall. Why would the head mistress want to see him? Did he do something wrong? Was it because of him beating up those students?

"I...I thought...that guy said...it wasn't important."

His thoughts were interrupted as a hall monitor walked up to him.

"Hey! Class is in session! What do you think you're doing, no star? Where is your hall pass?"

"I...I'm Ichi..."

"Oh. So you're Ichi. Right this way, then."

The hall monitor took him outside where a railway was waiting for him.

"This will take you up to Lady Satsuki."

"Right...thanks."

Ichi stepped inside the railway car. The door closed, the the car made it's way all the way up to where the multi-star students resided. It stopped at the very top, where Lady Satsuki's chamber was. The door opened and Ichi stepped out. He walked toward the only door inside, and once in, he was greeted by a butler.

"Ichi, right this way."

The butler led him to Satsuki herself, sitting on a comfy chair and sipping on some tea.

"Ichi, please, join me."

Ichi quietly sat down on the chair across from Satsuki. Soroi handed Ichi a cup of tea. He nervously took a sip, and it was quite smooth and calming.

"Now Ichi, I've called you up here because we need to have a talk. I know that this morning you beat up four students."

"I-I I didn't mean to!"

"Calm yourself. It's not so much that incident that worries me. Ichi, I am well aware of who you are and what you've done. You've killed many people."

"N-No! I didn't k-kill anyone!"

Ichi's heart began to pound.

"You most certainly did. I've read in to what you did. You've killed dozens of criminals and gangs."

"I didn't! I'm not a m-murderer!"

Ichi's eyes began to water.

"It doesn't matter whether you admit to it or not. What matters is, I know you're a killer, yet I've allowed you to enroll anyway. What I invited you up here for is to say that I am well aware of your skills and tendencies, and that I don't wish to see any of my students gravely hurt. While I'm not against criminals and lawbreakers getting their just deserves..."

Satsuki took another sip of tea.

"If I found out that you murdered any of my students, I'd have you executed on the spot."

"NO! I would n-never do that! I-I'm not a killer!"

"You are. And I also am aware that you enjoy killing...and violence. So much so that you get aroused by it. Heck, just seeing a woman dressed a little indecently probably makes you want to rape them."

"NEVER! I'm not like that!"

Ichi began to cry.

"Drink." ordered Satsuki.

Ichi took another sip with his shaking hand.

"You certainly are an unorthodox individual. Despite what you've done, I'm not here to interrogate you. I just want to let you in on a little secret."

"S-Secret?"

"Yes, but any attempt to tell anyone, even your superiors, results in immediate expulsion."

"O-Okay...I won't tell."

"Good. Now listen. I know you have a very strong hatred for bullies."

"B-Bullies?"

"Yes, bullies. You would kill anyone that you saw as a bully to society."

"I-I admit...I don't like bullies."

"Exactly. Neither do I. That's where we can both help each other out. Very soon, the worst of the worst of bullies will be arriving at the academy."

"T-The...w-worst of the worst?"

"Yes, the worst bullies you can possibly imagine. And I want you to help me kill them."

"K-Kill...the bullies?"

"My, you sure have a habit of questioning everything I say."

"S-Sorry!" Ichi said bowing his head down.

"It's alright. Now, I know you are an exceptionally skilled martial artist."

"Y-Yes! That's right!" Ichi said with a small smile. It was the one subject he liked to talk about. "I train every day!"

"That's good. And your suit. It has that blade, doesn't it?"

"Oh...y-yes..."

"So, how about it, Ichi? Are you up for the challenge? Will you fight alongside me and kill these bullies?"

"W-What did these bullies do?"

"If you must know, I suppose I can explain it simply. These bullies plan to control people with their clothing. It's a special kind of clothing, one that can physically consume you. And once it does, the bullies will be able to control you. And soon enough, they'll take over the world."

"H-How horrible! C-Controlling people with clothing? World domination!?"

"Precisely. That's why we need to kill these bullies."

"Y-Yes. I'll do it. I'll help you...kill these bullies!"

"Splendid." Satsuki said with a small smile. "And in exchange, you are free to live a free high school life within the academy."

"Oh! Thank you, Lady Satsuki." Ichi said with another bow. Satsuki smirked.

"You're very welcome."

Just then the bell rang.

"Well Ichi, now that we've both agreed on that, you are free to return to the grounds. Can I trust you will keep this discussion between us a secret?"

"Wh-What will I say if anyone asks?"

Satsuki took another sip of tea.

"Just say that I was merely lecturing you about your fight from today."

"O-Okay. I will."

Ichi put the glass down and stood up.

"Soroi will lead you back."

"Indeed. Right this way, Ichi."

5 minutes later...

Ichi was back in the hall just in time for lunch. As he was heading towards the school grounds, Mako ran up to him.

"Ichi! Come quick! Ryuko's in trouble!"

"What?"

"Come on let's go!"

"Right!"

Ichi ran and followed Mako outside to see Ryuko about to duel with one of the students.

"I'm Kenshin of the samurai club! Ryuko Matoi, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Naming yourself after an anime character? That's pretty fanboyish!"

"Silence! Behold the power of the samurai!"

Kenshin suddenly transformed his entire body into a silver samurai armor which covered his entire body.

"Damn, looks like that's my que."

Ryuko twisted the knob on her wrist and suddenly began to transform. The sight was truly one to behold for Ichi. Ryuko's body suddenly got naked while her uniform transformed around her. The uniform didn't leave much to the imagination. Nearly her entire body was exposed, even the bottom of her breasts. Ichi started to gain an erection.

"Well, won't this be interesting..." Kenshin said as he got into a stance. Ryuko then got into a stance as well. After a few moments of hesitation, they charged at each other. They parried each other's strikes as Ichi and Mako watched in awe. After a few more strikes, kenshin let his guard down, allowing Ryuko to succeed in several strikes to kenshin's body. He yelped in pain as he was being hit by a barrage of strikes.

This was too much for Ichi. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen. He always got aroused from violence, but violence being committed by an attractive woman wearing next to nothing? He covered his throbbing erection with both hands and began to sweat. Mako took notice.

"Hey Ichi, you okay there?"

"Y-Yes...I'm fine."

"You don't look so good. Hmm..."

Something in Mako's mind clicked.

"I got it! You have a stiffy!"

"Wh-What!? N-No!"

Mako raised her hands in the air.

"You have a stiffy from seeing Ryuko fight! I know, she looks naked while wearing Senketsu, huh? And she really pummels her foes into dust!" she said doing a bunch of poses.

"B-But...I don't..."

"It's okay! It kinda gets me hot too!" Mako said with a smile. Ichi turned his attention back to the fight.

"Sen'i Soshitsu!" Ryuko yelled as with one large strike, tore the boy's clothing off completely, rendering him naked. A piece of threading floated over to Ryuko, and her uniform absorbed it. Ichi and Mako stepped up to her.

"That was great, Ryuko!" shouted Mako.

"Thanks. So what'dya think, Ichi?"

"Th-That...was...amazing."

"Ha ha ha! I thought you'd say that!" Mako said with a grin.

"It's not over just yet! Attack!" Yelled the defeated Kenshin as four samurai ran up to them with swords in hand.

"Watch out, Ichi!" Ryuko said as one of them ran up to him. He was terrified beyond belief as he evaded each swift swing.

"S-Stop it! L-Leave me alone!" Ichi cried as he continued to get chased around.

"I said STOP!"

Ichi activated the blade on the heel of his boot and blocked the sword with it.

"What the!?"

"AHHH!" Ichi screamed with tears running down his face as he kicked towards the samurai, causing him to back away. Ichi continued to scream as the samurai attempted to block, but stood in shock as his metal sword was cut in half. The student looked up in terror as Ichi was attempting a vertical kick right towards his head.

"Ichi, NO!"

Ryuko rushed to him in the nick of time blocked his foot kick with her scissor blade, not touching the blade. The force of the kick was so strong it buried Ryuko's feet a couple inches into the cement.

"Ichi, don't do this! You don't need to kill him!"

Ichi became distracted by Ryuko's nearly naked appearence, and felt a bulge in his groin. He put his foot down and turned away, ashamed.

"Hey, come on." Ryuko said with a smirk. "I know these guys are annoying, but that doesn't give you the right to murder them. You gotta learn to control yourself."

"YAHH!" the fallen Samurai yelled as he came at Ryuko with his broken sword. Ryuko unclothed him with a simple swing of her blade, defeating him.

"Don't feel bad. Come on, let's get a bite to eat."

"R-Really?" Ichi asked turning around. Ryuko smiled and nodded.

"ALRIGHT! Let's eat the delicious food my mom made us! She made enough for us to share!" said Mako holding a large bento box up. Ichi smiled and walked towards them. Ryuko reverted back to her normal uniform.

"Okay..."

The three of them found some place quiet on campus to eat. They all sat down as Mako opened the box. A large pile of croquettes piled out.

"Yay! Let's eat!"

Mako immediately began to dig in as she handed some to Ryuko and Ichi. Ichi picked up one of them and examined it. It certainly smelled good. He then took a bite. The taste was extraordinary.

"M-Mako, what is this?"

"It's my mom's special mystery Croquettes!"

"Mystery Croquettes?"

"Her mom makes them. They can't afford real meat, so she just fries up anything she can find. It's amazing how it tastes so good." explained Ryuko.

"Y-Yeah..."

"So Ichi, who do you live with?" asked Mako as she continued to stuff her face.

"I...uh..."

Ichi hadn't really considered where he would live for the remainder of his stay. He would usually find someplace quiet like an alley or behind a dumpster to stay.

"W-Well...nowhere...at the moment."

"What? You really have no place to live?" asked Ryuko.

"N-No."

"No family, friends, nothin'?"

"No..."

"In that case, Ichi, you can stay with us!" said Mako with a smile.

"I-I can? R-Really?"

"Yep! You're our friend, right Ryuko?"

"You know it." Ryuko said with a smile. Ichi grinned excitingly. Real friends were something he never had his entire life.

"Okay! I will stay with you!"

"Alright!"

Just then the bell rang.

"Oh. We better get back to class." said Ryuko.

"Right."

Later that day after class ended...

The three of them were walking outside to the entrance of the school.

"So Ichi, how was your first day at the academy?" asked Mako.

"I think...it's the most amazing place in the whole wide world."

"You don't know the half of it." said Ryuko. "By the way, what did Lady Satsuki talk to you about?"

"Oh...uh...uh...It was about the fight I had...this morning."

"Oh yeah. I really hate that Satsuki...but that fight was pretty awesome. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I train every day! It took a long while to get good."

"I see. Also, why do you have that uniform...with the blade on your boot?"

"Well...It was given to me...by a counselor of mine...he used to take care of me back in my home town, which was overrun by a lot of bad people. He gave me the suit which I could use to protect myself with...but haven't run into too many problems, thankfully."

"Well that's good."

"By the way, uh Ryuko...that uniform of yours..."

"Oh, my Senketsu. It's a special kind of uniform. with a small prick of my blood, it transforms into an even more powerful uniform, giving me all kinds of different abilities."

"Wow..."

They soon reached Mako's house and went inside.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home! And I brought a new friend to stay with us!"

The whole family came down to greet them.

"Whoa! Who's this?" asked Barazo.

"This is my new friend Ichi! Is it okay if he stays here? He has nowhere else to go."

"I suppose it's alright! Barazo Mankanshoku, licensed doctor. Pleased to meet ya!" he said shaking hands with Ichi.

"Likewise."

"I'm Sukyuo, Mako's mother."

"I'm Mataro!"

"Guts guts!" said the pug.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Ichi, if you need a place to change out of your uniform, you can use our second guest room." explained Sukyuo.

"Uh thank you very much."

"You have a second guest room?" asked Ryuko.

"Yep! I'll show you the way, Ichi!" said Mako. She lead him over to what appeared to be a closet, but when she opened the door, inside was another clean room.

"Thank you Mako, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay!"

Ichi stepped inside and closed the door. He carefully took off his uniform and opened his suitcase. It was like a dream come true; for the first time in his life, he's living in a house with people who care for him. Ichi smiled as he put on a white wife beater and black sweatpants. He supposed it would be alright if he trained for a little while.

He dropped to the floor and began to do some push ups to warm up when he heard the loud theme of a TV show play. The family must have turned the TV on.

"Welcome to Japan's Most Wanted. Tonight's story is of perhaps the most notorious killer in Japan's criminal history. I'm of course talking about the murderer who is only known by witnesses as Ichi."

Ichi gasped. They couldn't really mean him, could they?

"Wow, Ichi shares the name of a serial killer? Freaky..." he heard Mako say.

"His killing spree began in the early 2000's, when several key yakuza began disappearing. At first, every crime scene was cleaned by professional cleaners, possibly accomplices of his. But some were left untouched, such as this and I warn you, the following images are not for the faint of heart."

He heard the whole family gasp.

"This whole room was filled with several members of a once power gang, now obliterated, as you can see. Ichi tore each man limb from limb, and spread their carcasses and cadavers all over the room."

"Oh no..." Ichi whispered. "Th-That was me alright but...I-I was told...they were bullies!"

"Based on an account from a sole survivor, police have made this sketch of the killer. You can plainly see a blade on his foot, which the witness claimed Ichi used to kill his victims."

The family gasped again. Ichi's eyes began to water. His new home was now ruined, and he had to leave. He quickly packed his uniform away and opened the window.

"I'm...sorry eveyone..."

Ichi hopped out the window and began to run away.


	3. Truth

Ichi ran all the way to a large bridge where a bus stop was. He caught his breath and let out a sigh before sitting on the bench.

"I-I've got money...I can stay somewhere else...maybe somewhere near the academy...L-Lady Satsuki said she knew...so I can still go there..."

He let out another sigh.

"But still...it was nice having friends...while it lasted."

Ichi laid down on the bench and closed his eyes.

"Ichi!"

"Hm?"

Ichi perked up to see someone running towards him.

"Oh no!"

Ichi turned his back away, hoping the person wouldn't notice him and run right past. He heard footsteps run up to him.

"Ichi..."

"Ah...uh...R-Ryuko?"

Ichi turned around to see Ryuko and Mako.

"Ichi...was it true? Were you really that guy on TV?" asked Mako.

Ichi turned away with tears in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Ichi..."

"I-I was told they were bad people...it was only bad people...I'm really sorry I didn't tell you."

"I thought there was a reason you were about to kill that one student..." said Ryuko.

"P-Please...could you leave me be?"

"Ichi..." said Mako. "Don't be like that! We know you're not a bad guy!"

"Wh-What?"

"Yeah. I know that there's bad people out there that deserve what's coming to them." Ryuko agreed.

"R-Really? S-So...you're not ashamed of me?"

"Nope! In fact we all still want you to stay with us! We understand why you ran away!" said Ryuko with a grin. Ichi smiled and stood up.

"R-Really? You mean it?"

"Yup!"

"Ryuko...Mako...thank you."

"Mm hmm!"

Ichi leaned over and gave Ryuko a hug, who smiled in return and hugged him back. Ichi then let his hands slide down her body and touch the backside of her exposed midriff. Ryuko let out a quiet, soft moan in response. Ichi then came to his senses and let go her.

"Uh...s-sorry..."

"N-No problem..."

Mako giggled.

"Okay you two! Let's go home! Everyone is probably worried about us."

"Right." said Ryuko in agreement. They all started to walk home.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by the family.

"There you are Ichi! You don't have to worry, son. We don't mind if someone knocks down a few bad eggs! Heck, it almost seems you made your city a better place!" said Barazo.

"Thank you, sir."

"That's right. What you do isn't anyone's business." said Sukyuo.

"I-I'm glad you understand."

"Good. Well it's getting late. I'd say you three should get washed up and ready for bed."

"Right!" They all said.

Ichi went back to his room and got dressed in more comfortable clothes as Ryuko took her bath. After several minutes, Barazo came into his room.

"Hey, Ichi."

"Hm?"

"Wanna see something cool?"

"Uh okay."

Ichi got up and followed him. He led Ichi to a closet, in another room, where Mataro and Guts were watching something through a hole.

"Take a look." Barazo whispered. Ichi looked through the hole to see Ryuko naked, and washing herself.

"Uh...ah...whoa..." Ichi yelped, instantly gaining an erection. It was so throbbing, wetness began to emerge. Suddenly, Ryuko stopped.

"I know you're watching me..."

"Ah!" Ichi said as he stumbled away. With a large blast, the entire wall was kicked in, launching the three away. Ichi quickly ran back to his room before the dust settled. He sat on his bed and panted.

"What a dangerous woman..."

He laid down and stared at the ceiling. He then began to think about Ryuko's naked body, causing him to get hard once again.

"Darn...it happenes so easily."

"Ichi..."

"Gah!"

Ichi sat up as his door opened. Stepping inside was Ryuko with a towel around her.

"Uh...uh...Ryuko!"

"Ichi...I know you peeped at me."

"I...I...I'm s-so sorry! Mr. Mankanshoku said if I wanted to s-see something c-cool but I didn't know it was you!"

"You liked it though, right?"

"What?"

"You liked looking at my body."

"Y-Yeah..."

Ryuko let the towel fall to the floor, exposing her naked body. Ichi blushed and stared.

"R-Ryuko!"

Ryuko stepped towards him.

"I know about you, Ichi...everything, infact. You could say I'm kind of infatuated..."

"Huh?"

"Is that weird?...To be infatuated with a serial killer?"

"W-Well uh..."

"I just never thought you were that very same Ichi...the very same one who was said to be...quite the lover."

"Uh..."

Ryuko stepped up to him and gently pulled down his sweat pants, revealing his massive erection that stood right up.

"Good golly..."

"R-Ryuko...w-why..."

Ryuko didn't answer and leaned down.

"Ryuko! I'm not-"

"I know how old you are, Ichi. But you aren't that much older than me. I'm practically an adult."

She continued to lean down to his penis. She stuck her mouth on the head. It was so big it almost didn't fit inside. She then began to suck on it. Ichi began to sweat and let out a moan. He lightly pulled Ryuko's head closer. Ichi moaned a bit louder as she continued to suck. She proceeded for several more minutes until Ichi moaned one last time, ejaculating into her mouth. Ryuko coughed out all the semen.

"Damn...you cum fast..."

"Yeah...it wasn't always this way though...sometimes it took a really long time."

"Well well...looks like you're still up for another round. Your friend there isn't ready to leave."

"Uh...Uh..."

"How about you make me cum, hm?"

"W-Well..."

"Why not, huh?"

"O-Okay..." Ichi said with a small smile.

Ryuko giggled as Ichi lifted her up and placed her facing up on the bed. He decided to give in to his temptation, at least just this once. He leaned in and immediatly began to kiss her on the lips while holding her close. During the love making, he took off his tank top and pants. After, he quickly began to thrust his large penis into her. She moaned loudly. It was so large it even hurt a little.

"Oh...oh Ichi! M-More, Ichi!"

"Y-Yes!"

Ichi held her and thrusted as fast as he could. Within minutes, he began to feel Ryuko's juices seeping out of her, and she let out one more moan as they poured on to him. Ichi however, wasn't finished. He kept thrusting into her, even more faster and harder. She felt more pain with each thrust.

"I-Ichi!"

Ichi noticed the look on fer face. It wasn't one of pleasure. It was one of pure pain. Ryuko began to grimace. Ichi smiled. This was only turning him on even more. He continued to thrust as hard as he could, causing Ryuko to grimace even harder.

"I-Ichi! Th-That's enough!"

"Y-Yes!"

Ichi kept thrusting as Ryuko kept grunting in pain.

"Ah! Ahhh! Ichi!"

"Y-YES!"

Ichi threw his head back and moaned as he ejacualted. Ryuko yelled out in pain once more. After a few pants, Ichi got off of her and sat up on the bed. Ryuko continued to lay on her back, breathing heavily and sweating. She never imagined sex could be that painful...and that Ichi was enjoying her pain.

"R-Ryuko, that was...so great!"

"Ugh...I-Ichi...you kinda hurt me..."

"Oh?"

Ichi turned and looked at her. She was still laying on her back.

"But it sounded like you liked it..."

"Well...yeah, but..."

Ichi smiled and laid down with her.

"Hee hee! I like you a lot, Ryuko!"

"Uh I-I like you a lot too, Ichi."

"S-Stay with me tonight."

"Okay..."

Ichi held Ryuko close to him, and the two fell asleep.

The next morning...

The two were sleeping in the bed together. Ryuko was loudly snoring.

"GUYS WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" screamed Mako, waking the two up. Ichi and Ryuko covered their private parts.

"M-Mako! A little privacy, please!" said Ryuko.

"Whoa! What were you two doing?"

"J-Just please! W-We'll be ready in a minute!"

"Uh okay..." Mako said closing the door. Ichi and Ryuko put on their uniforms.

"She's right, you know! The academy is pretty anal about being late!" said Ryuko.

They both quickly got dressed into their uniforms, quickly ate breakfast, and before they knew it they were already out the door. They quickly ran to the academy and up into their classroom.

"Phew...we barely made it..." Said Ryuko. Just as they walked in and were about to take their seats, the voice on the intercom turned on.

"ATTENTION! ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF ARE TO GATHER AT THE COURTYARD AT ONCE!"

"Uh oh. Looks like we'd better go." said Mako. The three left the classroom with everyone else and headed out to the courtyard. Everyone gathered and looked up at Lady Satsuki.

"Everyone! I present Ragyo Kiryuin! Chair of Honnoji Academy's board of directors!" she announched as Ragyo began to materialize much to the surprise of all the students. She appeared hovering above, and looked down at all of them. Ichi was mesmerized by the sight, then looked over at Lady Satsuki, who noticed she was staring at him with a glare. She then gestured her haid to look at Ragyo, then back at Ichi and nodded at him.

Ichi then realized what Satsuki was trying to say. This woman was the bully.

"So...that's the evil bully..." Ichi suddenly said. He activated the blade in his boot. Ryuko and Mako noticed.

"Ichi...what are you doing?" asked Ryuko.

"She's a bully!" said Ichi in response. He took a few steps forward but Ryuko stopped him.

"Ichi, stop!"

"Ryuko, not now! I need to kill that bully!"

"Ichi calm down, she isn't a bully!"

Ichi pushed her off and as if reflex, he performed a spinning hook kick. Ichi stood there in the finished stance and looked up at Ryuko, who had a look of surprise on her face.

"Ryuko, you okay?" asked Mako. Ryuko's neck then tilted to the side, revealing a large cut in it. Blood started to spray out in huge amounts as Ryuko panicked and began to scream.

"Ryuko!" Mako screamed. Ryuko continued to stumble and panic and clinged onto Ichi for reasons the three of them didn't understand. Satsuki, who was watching looked down in shock and tried to look away to divert the attention away from them. Ryuko then collapsed to the ground, dead. Mako covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Oops..." said Ichi. "At least she enjoyed it!"

Ichi then ran off and through the crowd of students.

"I need to gain enough speed..."

Ichi began to sprint faster and faster. The long nights of cardio were finaly paying off. He gained enough speed to sprint straight up one of the tall towers of the academy until he was all the way at the top. All the students, staff, the elite four, Satsuki, and Ragyo noticed.

"And who just might you be?" she asked. "I haven't seen you around before."

"You are a bully, and I'm going to kill you!" Ichi declared pointing at her.

"Is that so?"

"Damn...I don't think I can jump that far...but I'll have to try! Dual blades!" Ichi yelled activating the blade in his second boot. He backed up a few steps, then dashed as fast as he could and jumped. He went for a flying kick, but Ragyo knocked him back with an invisible force, knocking him all the way to the ground. Ichi grunted as he hit the pavement.

"Damn bitch!" Ichi said as he began to cry. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Ichi did a kick-up, and dashed back towards the building a second time as the students began to panic. He swiftly dashed back up to the top of the tower.

"You really want to kill me. Tell me, boy. Who ordered this?"

"None of your damn business! Yah!" Ichi yelled performing a spin kick to the air, lauching the blade off the boot and straight into Ragyo's chest.

"Ugh!" She grunted. "I-Impossible! How can this...cut through! Huh?"

She looked up to see Ichi flying at her. He kicked her in the head with the blade, slicing the top of her head clean off. Blood sprayed out like a huge geiser as Ichi held on to her body and used it to break his fall to the ground. Once on the ground, Ichi caught his thrown blade and stuck it back into his boot. He then looked up at Lady Satsuki with a smile.

"Look Lady Satsuki, I did it!" he said cheerfully. Everyone gasped and began to murmer.

"Is that...Ichi the killer?"

"The man who tears people to shreds?"

Ichi looked up to see the elite four charging at him.

"Wh-What?"

"AFTER HIM! HE KILLED LADY RAGYO!"

"Lady Satsuki..." Ichi said quietly. Gamagoori flew at him but Ichi incapacitated him with a simple slash. The other elite four then charged at him.

"Lady Satsuki...YOU LIED TO MEEE!" Ichi cried. He then went on a rampage, and cut everyone down in sight. Most of the students escaped, but in just under a minute, the massacre ended. Blood covered most of the ground. Corpses, limbs, and organs laid about. Ichi continued to cry. Everything he'd been promised had all been a lie. He decided to walk out of the academy. Once he reached the exit he stopped when he noticed Mako emerging from the bodies, covered in blood.

"I-Ichi..." she squeaked with tears in her eyes.

"Mako..."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry..."

"I thought in my heart you were a good person...I trusted you."

"I'm...a killer..."

Ichi continued to walk.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know...somewhere I belong."

Mako watched as Ichi walked out of the gates.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
